Total Insanity!
by Fierystreak
Summary: Yet another chapter of weirdness, funniness, insanity and there's plenty. Special rhyming chapter, so please review. Flames welcome. Note: It's...heh...a little too weird, but please read. ^_^.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Don't be surprised if this isn't really good. I'm just trying out my first insanity fic, so please read and review.

Bruno: I'm a pretty ballerina. (Dances like a Ballerina and falls off the Ground Canyon)

Ash: My Pikachu taste like ketchup!

Tracey: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I shall take over the world with this celery stick. (Points it at everyone else)

Misty: Arrrhhhhhhaaa! It's a whole bunch of Water Pokémon!

(Will and Karen do the twist on top of Lugia)

(Brock and Tracey get married and for a honeymoon they jump into a very hot active volcano in Cinnabar Island.)

Misty: I dedicate my whole live to training Bug Pokémon and killing Water Pokémon!

(Lance feeds his Dragon Pokémon to a bunch of vicious Tyrannitar.)

Lance: Good bye Dragon Pokémon! I shall now train Caterpies, Weedles and Magikarps!

Koga: Oh my god! My Venomoth is trying to eat my Pokémon and me!

Sabrina: You shall all die in 9277256173847267282716 years! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Falkner: Mmmmm! Roast chicken tastes better then Miltank meat!

Erika: I hate perfume!

Ash: I have an IQ of 0%!

Mewtwo: If you do not worship me I'll make you give me 5 c.

Blaine: OMG! I'm a hypocrite!

Articuno: My tail makes a great paintbrush!

Togepi: I shall kill everyone, chop them up into little pieces and put them in Pokéchow!

Bugsy: Eeeeeeeeeeek! A Bug! (Steps on a Spinarak)

Misty: (Wailing) Nooooooooooo! You killed my poor Spinarak!

THE END-For now.

_____________________________________________________________________

*Blinks a couple of times* That's it! I have got to take my sanity pills. *Grins* Not that it will work.

Sorry if this was a bit short. It's just that this is my first insanity fic and I since I'm going to put all of my Pokémon insanity in this one fic I wanted each chapter to get longer and longer, so you can expect another more longer insane chapter later.

Yeah, I do humour fics, but sometimes I can be insane. ^_^ Although, I'm more humorous then insane, but I try.

Well, that's it. And remember-

(Kage the Charmander appears and uses his tail flame to form the words INSANITY RULES!)

Fierystreak.


	2. Insanity 2

**Total Insanity! 2**

A/N: Yet another chapter of total insaneness. And as I had promised in the last chapter this is a longer list of insanity with absolutely no sanity whatsoever. Er, I also found out that the sanity pills weren't making me sane enough, so I gave up on them. Well, since you'll be expecting insanity is this Pokémon fic I shouldn't really be taking them. Oh well, god help those who get in the way of my insanity. ^_~ Anyway on with the insaneness.

Ash: Yeah, underwear in my hair! (What a stupid place to put them)

Misty: *Throws Pokéball* Go Spinarak! Use your Drop Dead attack! (Poor, poor Spinarak)

Erika: My perfume smells like a Gloom's scent. (In another words, it STINKS! ^_^)

Tracey: *Wailing* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! A Magikarp ate all my sketchbooks! (Well, that's good)

Mewtwo: How about 10c? Can I have 10c? (Yeah sure. Here's 10c. Now go buy some Cat Chow or something.)

Snorlax: *Yelling* I need to go on a diet! (Gee...ya think?)

(Suddenly the Pokémon world starts to rain jellybeans. A Snorlax eats every single jellybean and blows up.)

Brock: Aaahhhhha! I can't see! *Slams into a tree* (Ouch! That's gotta hurt. Took him long enough to realise that he has no eyes.)

Bruno: I'm up top of a Steelix! (Heh! If you can't get up top of the world I guess you have use the next best thing.)

Bugsy: (Climbs up a tree) Eeeeeek! It's a Killer Caterpie! (Um...ok. -_-)

Giovanni: I plan to take over the world. Surrender now or...oh would you look at that it's almost dinnertime. (Aw, the Big Bad Boss has to get something to eat. Blah!)

Sabrina: Don't step on the salami! (Er?)

Jasmine: Arg! My hair is full of Weedles! (If you say so.)

Ash: Yes! I have caught a doughnut! (What? Again?)

Misty: Oh, look at the cute little Scyther. Here Scyther, Scyther. (This could get ugly.)

Scyther: Aaaaaaaahhhhh! Misty! *Runs away* (Now there's a change. A Bug Pokémon being scared of Misty.)

Misty: Came back, Scyther! I wanna capture you! (Not on your life. Run Scyther run.)

Kingler: *Wearing whatever people wore in the seventies and singing at the top of his voice on a Lugia* I'm living in the seventies! (Crazy Kingler.)

Charizard: I love you. You love me. I'm going to blast you up a tree. (*Claps* Bravo, bravo! Neat singing there. Not shut the hell up.)

Kage the Charmander: That's it! I anyone else decides to go in my interview I'm going to fry them to Kingdom Come! (His kidding guys. Really.)

Misty: *Looking at her dead Spinarak* Spinarak! *Pokes the Bug with her toe* Ohhhhhhhhh, Spinaraaaaaaaaak! (Gee, Mist, wasn't it a stupid idea to tell Spinarak to use the Drop Dead attack?)

Spinarak: SHUT UP! Can't you see I'm dead! (Well, obviously you're not, but RIP anyway.)

Pikachu: Ketchup is evil! (Really? Gee, I better stay away from it.)

Gyarados: Eeeeeek! A Magikarp! (How can Gyarados be scared of its own de-evolution?)

Ash: I want to be the greatest insane Pokémon Master! (If you say so.)

Misty: I love bugs! They rule! (Yeah sure, whatever you say.)

Bugsy: Heeeeeerrrrre little Caterpie! Don't worry I won't hurt you. Just kill you. (Eep! Caterpie you'd better run.)

Blaine: I eat lead for breakfast! (Um...)

Feraligatr: *Put toe on water* Don't you think the water is a little two cold? (You're a water-type, what the hell are you talking about?)

Blastoise: Nah. *Pushes him in* (Bad Blastoise)

Feraligatr: Heeeeeeeelllllp! I'm drowning! (Poor sad gator.)

(Ho-oh eats too many Mars Bars and blows up, destroying the Pokémon World.)

LT.Surge: *Notices a Raichu* Eek! It's a rat! *Jumps up onto a high chair* (Er...doesn't he have a Raichu? Or maybe he had a Raichu.)

Tracey: My brain is so small you can't fit a microscopic animal in it! (Yeah, well that explains it.)

Ash: I'm the world's worst Pokémon Trainer! (Now you've noticed.)

_____________________________________________________________________

Ok, I'll stop right there. Maybe I should really take my sanity pills. Then again, maybe not. ^_^

Anyway, this fic is a mix of insanity, weirdness and just plan funniness. I had basically run out of ideas for this chapter, but hey it was longer then the first chapter. Look out for a much longer chapter soon.

Yep, each chapter gets longer and longer and longer and longer...did I mention longer?

Anyway, you know the drill. Please review. Flames welcome.

BTW, the words in brackets are just my comment on what people/Pokémon say. If you don't want me to do it I won't. If you do I will and if no one says anything I'll just do it anyway. Oh, and Spinarak and the other Pokémon are still alive.

Fierystreak


	3. Insanity 3

****

Total Insanity! 3

A/N: Uh, what can I say? I obviously didn't take my sanity pills today. If you don't review I'm going to spew on you. Please don't flame, I'm not to blame. Don't be so thick and read my fic. (Uh, yeah. 0_0)

Blaine: I've eaten lead then I bleed and now I'm dead! (Hmmm! I believe this is the case of only eat when you can not what you can't.)

Misty: I want you back Spinarak, so attack that Marowak! (Go, Spinarak use your Drop Dead attack! Oops, wrong attack. ^_^)

Pikachu: What's up Ketchup? (The ceiling obviously or the sky. Depends where you are. ^_^)

Sabrina: I went to Japan and brought a frying pan! (Ah, that sounds really exciting. NOT!)

Kage the Charmander: May I have some cheese please before I sneeze? (*Uh, sure. Hands him some cheese*)

Charizard: You can count on me to Fire Blast you up a tree! Hee-Hee! (Err...no thanks. I like to keep my furry feet on the ground thank you very much.)

Almost everyone: *Singing* Escuro and Soli up a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Then came a bee and stung them through out history! (I loved that little song! ^_^ Uh, Escuro is my male Umbreon and Soli is my female Espeon. Watch out for cute little Eevees. ^_^)

Blaine: Flareon is number one, so let it be done! (Weren't you dead?)

Gary: My Nidoking has a thing for my Nidoqueen! (In other words, he has a crush on Nidoqueen. Aw, sweet! ^_^)

Kage: *Singing* Arcanine is feeling fine as long as he gets out of that water line! (Weird song there Kage.)

Sandslash: Soon Jolteon will be long gone! (Heh! You're just saying that, because you're a Ground type.)

Giovanni: I named my Rhydon Ron and we really get on and now we're going to sing a song. (Please don't. -_-)

Whitney: Ah! My Clefairy is hairy and dreadfully scary! (Huh? No, not a cute little Clefairy.)

Erika: My Bulbasaur is really sore, because it got attacked by a Velociraptor. (Heh! A Velociraptor is a predatory 1.8 m in length Dinosaur that hunts in packs for those of you who don't know. It was in all three Jurassic Park movies.)

Blaine: Charmander here's a reminder that I'm right behind ya! (Eek, run Charmander! He's going to try and capture you!)

Jessie and James: *Singing* Meowth you need a bath, so you won't be cut in half and starve! (Eh? That was weird. 0_0)

Brock: My Vulpix is Six and its gonna get fix! (Fix as in to stop it from reproducing anymore cute little Vulpix cubs.)

Morty: *Pointing at his Gengar* The host with the most is a Ghost eating toast. (Heh! If you say so.)

Gastly: I'm a Ghastly and I'm very nasty, because I like to eat parsley. (I have to say you are one very screwed up Ghost.)

Fierystreak: *Me obviously* Abra is wearing a bra and so is Gengar! (Jeez, I'm weird.)

Misty: Psyduck doesn't have any luck, because it got hugged by a Muk-yuck! (You said it Mist.)

Brock: I don't want to be a Pokémon breeder I wanna be a Women Reader! (Now, that's Brock for ya.)

Kage: Diglett is not here yet, he's still in Pallet! (You can get to Diglett's Cave by cutting the tree in Pallet or vice-versa.)

LT.Surge: I wanna fight with my Magnemite. He's going to give you a hell of a fright all night, so you'd better hold on tight you're in his sight-that's right! (Yeah, lot's of rhyming in this one! ^_^)

Gary: Did you know that my Doduo is a Dodo? (Gee...really?)

Misty: Poliwag is a brag, so don't hag. (No comment)

Escuro: Tentacool evolved into Tentacruel and now he is swimming in the pool. (Good little...ah, I mean big, Tentacruel.)

Soli: Going to Spain didn't seem to be a pain, so I went back again. (Ah, what did you see there?)

Brock: Eek! It's a girl I think I'm going to hurl! (Heh! Brock gets sick, because he saw a girl. Now that's weird.)

Ash: I won that battle with ease now may I have my badge please? (No! Go away! Mine!)

Misty: I went above, fell in love and now I own a pet Dove. (That was weird, but I ran out of ideas. -_-)

Fierystreak: Phew, I better finish this. For you to review, that's my wish. A flame is welcome, although I don't like 'em. Remember that this story is only if you like Insanity and I've got plenty. Also read if you like weirdness and just plain funniness.

_____________________________________________________________________

Gee, that was a weird chapter. Enough with the rhyming already, I've got other stories to write. You probably have no idea how hard it was for me to think up of a three-page list of rhymes.

Fierystreak.


End file.
